dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Entering Jarvia's Hideout
} |name = Entering Jarvia's Hideout |image = Carta_image1.JPG |px = 270px |start = Bhelen Aeducan or Lord Pyral Harrowmont Carta Hideout |end = Bhelen Aeducan or Lord Pyral Harrowmont |location = Orzammar Royal Palace or Harrowmont's Estate |previous = A Prince's Favor: The First Task or A Lord's Trust: The First Task |next = A Lord's Trust/A Prince's Favor: The Second Task |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins }} Entering Jarvia's Hideout is a main quest in Dragon Age: Origins. It is a sub-quest of A Paragon of Her Kind quest line, obtained after completing A Prince's Favor: The First Task or A Lord's Trust: The First Task. Walkthrough The Warden is tasked by either Pyral Harrowmont or Bhelen Aeducan (depending on whose task they completed) to gain entrance to the Carta Hideout and eliminate one of the most feared criminals in Orzammar, the Carta boss Jarvia. Once they leave the Diamond Quarter, they will notice once they enter the Commons, in front of Figor's Imports, a group of casteless led by Roggar harassing Figor and demanding him to pay for protection. Interaction with any of them is not possible at this point, and after a short conversation, all of them enter Figor's Imports. If the Warden enters the shop before they deal with Jarvia, and approaches the dwarves, then Roggar will try to extort the Warden for 10 , while Figor will ask the Warden to not get involved in this as they don't know what kind of people they are. The Warden can pay the money, refuse, or intimidate Roggar (this requires two points in Coercion). A Warden of Dwarf Commoner Origin requires no points in Coercion, as the intimidation will cause Roggar to recognize them which will be enough to make him and his men flee while warning them that Jarvia is looking for them, in order to exact revenge for Beraht's death. Failing the intimidation or choosing to refuse to pay will cause the thugs to attack and be killed. This, however, will cause Figor to permanently flee for fear of retaliation. He will not return, leaving his shop inaccessible for the rest of the game. Alternatively, paying for the extortion or successfully intimidating the thugs will provide access to Figor's shop. The latter will also earn the merchant's gratitude. If the Warden deals with Jarvia before ever entering Figor's store, there will be no thug encounter and he will trade normally. of the Carta]] * If the Warden is a Dwarven Commoner, Leske will be near the camp-fire in Dust Town and can direct the Warden to the Dust Town Home. Otherwise, the Warden will need information from Alimar or Nadezda. Rogek can also be asked provided that the quest Precious Metals isn't started and he hasn't left his corner where he stands. Alimar's tip is useless since it does not update the quest. If Rogek is paid 5 , he will give the same information as Alimar, but if given 15 or by accepting his deal to purchase his lyrium for 50 , then he will provide information about the tokens as well. Nadezda will provide useful information and the Warden can decide to pay her 5 , 10 or not at all. The conversation with Leske may automatically start again right after it's finished.}} After getting a tip about the special token (the journal will update), enter the Dust Town Home for the same encounter as if a Dwarven Commoner. Prior to getting a tip from either Nadezda or Rogek, the home will be empty. * Locate and enter the Dust Town Home. ** You will be attacked by Jarvia's thugs. Focus your party's attention on the leader and the fight will end quickly. ** He will plead for his life. In exchange for not killing him, he will offer you the Finger Bone Token in order to enter Carta's base. There is no benefit for letting him go and you gain combat xp if you decide to kill the thugs. ** You may decide to spare or kill him, after which you may leave, then head east toward the Suspicious Door. * Once at the Suspicious Door, the Warden may then interact with it, initiating a dialogue scene. Insert the token into the hole and the door will open. * Once inside the Carta Hideout, you will be greeted by a doorman who will initiate a small dialogue scene, only to attack you shortly after. Kill him and begin moving through the Carta. Result A Lord's Trust/A Prince's Favor: The Second Task begins. Bugs * If the Warden doesn't listen to the Thugs Leader and just decides to kill him, he sometimes does not drop the finger bone, leading to a game-ending glitch with no way to enter the Hideout. The only solution is to load an earlier save. * Alimar can be persuaded to give up the information on Jarvia if the Warden offers him silver. He asks for 35, but what is actually given is 35, or 20 if intimidated. Exploits * If the Dwarf Commoner Warden obtains the information on how to get into the Carta base from Rogek and without talking to Leske, they confront the Carta thugs in their former home, then the Carta thug leader will normally point out that Leske was behind this trap. However, after exiting the home and talking to Leske, you have no option to confront him about it. Category:Dragon Age: Origins quests Category:Orzammar quests